¿Por qué me pongo esta chaqueta?
by starshy
Summary: Sunset Shimmer usa una chaqueta de cuero, camina con confianza y solía ser el matón de la escuela. Así que es obvio que ella probablemente podría patear el trasero de cualquiera. Esta noche, tendrá a sus amigos y ellos descubrirán qué tan verdadera es esa afirmación. Traducido con el permiso del autor GaraTheAuthor


Sunset Shimmer entró en su sala de estar con una enorme fuente de palomitas de maíz. Todos sus amigos estaban amontonados en el espacio limitado que ella tenía para ofrecer.

Rarity y Applejack estaban agrupados bajo una manta en su sofá, discutiendo algo con Fluttershy que estaba en el suelo a sus pies. Mientras tanto, Twilight se recostó en el sofá con Pinkie. La única persona separada de los otros fue Rainbow Dash. Estaba junto a la limitada colección de DVD de Sunset, hojeando.

"Entonces, ¿qué estamos viendo esta noche?", Preguntó Sunset.

Se dejó caer en el sofá junto a Pinkie, ofreciéndole el tazón de palomitas de maíz.

Pinkie lo tomó en un instante y se metió en la boca antes de pasar a Twilight. Ella era más conservadora con su consumo.

"Bueno, estoy atrapado entre Red Dawn y Rocky 4", dijo Rainbow Dash.

Rarity gimió. "¿Por qué esas dos películas?"

"Tengo un documento de historia que se debe entregar el lunes y necesito saber cómo terminó la Guerra Fría", dijo Rainbow Dash.

Twilight tragó saliva, casi ahogándose con un grano. "¿Esperar lo? Rainbow Dash, no puedes usar una de esas películas como fuente principal. Ni siquiera están en la realidad".

Rainbow Dash decidió ignorarla. "Sunset, ¿por qué no tienes Netflix?"

Sunset resopló. "Es un poco difícil inscribirse en Netflix sin una tarjeta de crédito".

"¿Y por qué no obtienes una tarjeta de crédito?"

"¿Porque soy un inmigrante ilegal con casi ningún ingreso? Es difícil obtener una tarjeta de crédito cuando fallan las cosas como un número de seguro social o un certificado de nacimiento".

Rainbow Dash sacudió la cabeza y los dos títulos para sus amigos. "Bien, vamos a tener un voto ahora. Todos a favor de que Rocky levante la mano".

Applejack levanto su brazo y Rarity se unió a ella a regañadientes.

Rainbow Dash asintió. "¿Está bien y los partidarios de Red Dawn?"

Las otras cuatro chicas emitieron su voto con un grado variable de renuencia. Rainbow Dash se encogió de hombros y simplemente apartó un Rocky a un lado.

"¡Oye!", Gritó Sunset cuando el caso cayó sobre el piso de madera dura, deslizándose sobre él.

"Me sorprende Sunset", dijo Applejack.

Sunset miró hacia arriba. "Eh?"

"Pensé que habrías elegido Rocky con seguridad. Es una película de boxeo después de todo".

"Quiero decir, ¿qué tiene eso que ver con nada?"

"Simplemente, ya sabes, pensé que eras un gran fanático del boxeo, eso es todo".

"No especialmente. Sinceramente, no me gusta pelear en películas".

"Entonces, ¿dónde aprendiste a pelear, entonces?" Soltó Pinkie Pie.

"¿Aprender a luchar? No tengo idea de cómo luchar".

Todo el mundo se llama al instante, mientras que su atención se dirige al Sunset.

"Espera, ¿no sabes cómo luchar?", Preguntó Rainbow Dash.

Sunset acerta con la cabeza. "Quiero decir que entiendo lo esencial, pero en realidad nunca he estado en una pelea".

"Pero te pones una chaqueta de cuero", dijo Applejack.

El atardecer se encogió de hombros. "Entonces, ¿qué tiene eso que ver con nada?"

"Es solo que normalmente esperas que alguien que usa una chaqueta de cuero sepa cómo luchar por todo", dijo Applejack.

"No sé qué decirles chicas. Literalmente está en cero peleas que no involucraban magia".

"Está bien, pero ¿por qué te pones una chaqueta de cuero?", Preguntó Rainbow Dash.

"¿Porque me gusta como se ve y es genial? Esta cosa va bien con todo lo que tengo".

Rarity asintió. "Tengo que estar de acuerdo con Sunset en esto. Esa chaqueta le queda bien.

"Espera, ¿por qué no me pongo una chaqueta de cuero?"

Las chicas se miraron una a la otra vez de asentir de acuerdo.

Sunset no pudo evitarse. "Vamos, es sólo una chaqueta de cuero. No es necesario que haya una historia oculta detrás de lo que me pongo. Es como tratar de encontrar un significado especial en la razón por la que Dash siempre usa plaid. Simplemente no hay uno".

Rainbow Dash miró hacia otro lado y tosió en el manga de la camisa a cuadros de Spitfire.

"Quiero decir que no es sólo la chaqueta de cuero. También tienes esta personalidad realmente segura", agregó Crepúsculo.

"¿Y?" Comenzó la puesta de sol. "Mucha gente puede tener confianza y no recurrir a la violencia física. Me refiero a mirar a Rarity y Applejack. Rarity es confiado y no recurre a pelear y con la excepción de la lucha de brazos también lo que hace Applejack".

Rarity y Applejack intercambiaron una mirada.

"Ella tiene un punto", admitió Applejack.

Fluttershy miró hacia otro lado por un momento. "Está bien, pero también solías ser muy cruel y agresivo".

La puesta de sol se estremeció ante esto. "Sí, yo supongo. Supongo que lo era.

"Incluso solías empujar a la gente", su voz se suavizó con cada palabra, "como yo".

La expresión del dolor de Sunset se profundizó. "Ok mira, yo era una perra completa y absoluta en ese entonces. Sabía cómo manipular a la gente y hacer que me teman. Sin embargo, si, digamos, ¿Rainbow Dash realmente se trata de algo al respecto y me dio un puñetazo en la Nariz? Me habría derrumbado como un castillo de naipes.

Rainbow Dash sonrió ante esto.

Sunset continúa: "Me refiero a pensarlo por un segundo. ¿De dónde vengo antes de Canterlot High?

"Equestria", intervino Pinkie Pie.

"Ok, pero más específicamente".

"¿No eras un estudiante personal de la directora, la princesa Celestia?", Preguntó Applejack.

"Exactamente, ¿y quién más fue con un estudiante personal de Celestia?"

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas antes de que su mirada se posara en Twilight. Ella se rió nerviosamente ante el arrepentimiento del cambio de atención y se ajustó las gafas.

Sunset se asintió. "Exactamente, ahora pregúntate a ti mismo. ¿Crepúsculo, como Crepúsculo, ve como el tipo de persona que sabe cómo pelear?

"Bueno", comenzó Rarity.

Sunset levanto una mano para pausar . "Estoy hablando de una pelea de puños, no de una lucha mágica. Créeme, sé lo peligroso que es esa chica con la magia".

"Diablos, Twilight no duraría diez segundos en una pelea real", dijo Applejack, "sin ofender a Twilight".

"Ninguno tomado", dijo Crepúsculo.

"Phhh, le daría cinco". Rainbow Dash se rió.

"Ok, un poco ofendido". Twilight suspiró

"¿Ves lo que quiero decir? Soy casi tan grande como un ratón de una biblioteca como ella. Incluso el mismo fondo hasta que salimos del extremo profundo. Fui una potra unicornio mimada hasta los seis años. Luego, fui a una escuela privada donde trabajé Diez días y medio estudiando, asistiendo a conferencias, leyendo libros, lanzando hechizos y siendo una morena de todo en Celestia. Demonios, ni siquiera pisé un pie en un gimnasio hasta que llegué aquí ".

"Entonces, lo que estás diciendo es", comenzó Rarity.

"Aparentemente, todos pensaron que yo era un tipo rudo cuando en realidad solo era una chica que pensé que una chaqueta de cuero se ve genial. ¿Realmente quieres saber qué me inspiró y ponerme esto?

"¿Que?" Preguntó Twilight.

Sunset apuntó un dedo hacia su DVD. "Segundo estante todo el camino a la izquierda".

Rainbow Dash se dio la vuelta y deslizó su dedo por la segunda fila hasta que se asentó en el título en cuestión. En letras en negrita estaban las palabras, 'Mad Max'.

"Espera, ¿Así que robaste la idea de una película? Eres un tonto", bromeó Rainbow Dash.

"Maldita sea recta". Sunset sonrió. "Ahora apúrate y pon una película. Ya me estoy aburriendo".

Rainbow Dash resopló pero obedeció, deslizando un Red Dawn en la bandeja de DVD.

Cuando la película comenzó, la conversación se calmó hasta que las siete chicas se sintieron absorbidas por lo mejor que la década de 1980. Al menos hasta que Rarity se volvió demasiado vocal acerca de dónde estaba exactamente la mano de Applejack. Simplemente se puso algo incómodo después de eso.


End file.
